Chiaki in a Pickle
by Izzy-Buzy-Bee
Summary: Oh no! Chiaki is being slowly lowered into a pool of noxious acid by a band of Evil Moustachioed Masterminds! How can a Star Trek novel and a yellow marker cone get him out alive? Read more to find out! Based on The Girl Who Leapt Through Time


**Disclaimer:_ Don't own the Girl Who Leapt Through Time. Sorry guys. If I did I would've stopped Chiaki from leaving the present._**

**Title: Chiaki in a Pickle**

**Pairing: Chiaki/Makoto**

Chiaki was in a pickle. Evil little Moustachioed Masterminds had kidnapped him when he reached the future and were lowering him into a pool of acid, singing old western country songs as they did so. Chiaki squirmed uncomfortably, trying to think of a way to wriggle himself out of this predicament. His struggles caused a Star Trek book he'd picked up in the past to land with a geeky sounding thump! in his tightly bound hands. Chiaki grinned demonically as he began to hatch his daring and reality defying plan.

"Excuse me gentlemen!" He called loudly to the Evil Moustachioed Masterminds, who looked up from their poker game with little interest.

"Aww he aint even in the acid yet" A particularly midgety one complained in his pesky whiny voice. "He aint even crying as the horrendous agony takes over his body. What a boring hostage." The midget turned back to his cards as Chiaki began to read from the Star Trek book in his hands in the nasally nerdy voice he'd been practising.

"NOOOO! Not the nerd words!" The Moustachioed Masterminds covered their ears in dread and fled the room, leaving suspicious trails of yellow liquid behind them.

It was now time for stage two of Chiaki's Daring and Reality Defying Plan, CDRDP for short. Chiaki withdraw his blue plastic ruler from his pocket, where'd he'd thrust it absentmindedly while struggling to stop Makoto's continuous leaps through time. Snapping the cheap plastic measuring tool in half he used the jagged edge of the makeshift blade to slice roughly through the ropes binding his wrists. Chiaki then removed a rubber band from his wrist, took aim and WHOOSH sent the other half of his ruler flying into the lowering mechanism's machinery, making crinkly crunch sound and jamming it up quite nicely.

Whipping out a rose spotted paper napkin from his back pocket, Chiaki wrapped it around his hands and prepared to shimmy up the rope that had him dangling so precariously above noxious liquid. Looking Chiaki frowned, worried about debris falling from the darkness above him. He didn't want to return to the past and his precious Makoto with a concussion. That would not do. Chiaki's eyes lit up as he realised the simple solution to his problem. He reached a hand behind him and began to rummage through his back pack, his fingers finally alighting upon the object he desired. Chiaki's face shone with triumph as he plopped the bright yellow marker cone on his head and placed the napkin back on his palms. It was time to shimmy.

Chiaki carefully hummed the Star Trek theme song as he gradually ascended from the rope. He didn't want any Moustachioed Masterminds to return. Reaching the platform at the top of the building he stretched gratefully, hearing his back pop in a most satisfying way. An evil chuckle reached his ears and Chiaki spun around, wad of paper and rubber band ready. Using this time honoured weapon, Chiaki sent his paper ammunition flying, landing with perfect precision in an uncannily nerd word resistant Moustachioed Mastermind's eye. The villain howled in pain, lurching and toppling about blindly as his vision blurred. Chiaki speedily untied the ropes from around his ankles and ran off, searching for the closest Time Device store. Screw the future; he wanted to go back to the past. To Makoto.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**A.N- **This is just a little spoof I wrote during a very, VERY tedious science lesson. I got the idea from a task set to me in an english class where we were given a group of objects and told to use them to survive a particular situation. Mine were: a napkin, a rubberband, a book (yes it was Star Trek), a ruler and a bright yellow marker cone. This fic isn't supposed to be serious or make any sense. Please review!!! they're the only things that keep me going through those science lessons!!!! Review!!!!!!!!_


End file.
